


…~Twin Sized Matress~…

by ScottishScurrie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Break Up, Ex’s, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fraud, Hacking, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Misunderstanding, Protective Voltron Paladins, group chats, teen for swearing, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: 🎶It's no big surprise you turned out this way🎶🎶When they close their eyes and prayed you would change🎶🎶And they cut your hair, and sent you away🎶🎶You stopped by my house the night you escaped🎶🎶With tears in my eyes, I begged you to stay🎶🎶You said, "Hey man, I love you, but no fucking way!"🎶
Relationships: Hunk/Lotor (Voltron/Past)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	…~Twin Sized Matress~…

**Author's Note:**

> Cinnamon - Hunk  
> Gasolina - Lance  
> Emo to The Extremo - Keith  
> Green Goblin- Pidge
> 
> Princess - Allura  
> Hermes - Matt
> 
> The Prince Of Sunshine - Lotor

## The Memers of The Universe

Cinnamon: hi.. uh- you just wonder what it’s like... to die.

Green Goblin: HUNK. WHO THE FUCK HURT YOU.

Gasolina: eXcUSE ME-

Emo to the Extremo: hey that’s my job

Green Goblin: BUT SERIOUSLY WHO HURT YOU BECAUSE I’LL SNAP THEIR NECK WILLINGLY WITH NO HESITATION.

Cinnamon: it was lotor 

Gasolina: w H A T. YOU MEAN- YOUR FIANCÉ???????? WHAT THE FUCK???????????

Cinnamon: yeh. he just broke up with me.

Gasolina: ................. pidge get the guns.

Green Goblin: ON IT.

Emo to The Extremo: i’ll bring the knives.

# Lance’s POV(?)

## Message to: Princess

Gasolina: HI UHM, GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED.

Princess: ?

Gasolina: LOTOR- LOTOR JUST BROKE UP WITH HUNK- LIKE- YEAH. I’M NOT JOKING.

Princess: wait wot

Gasolina: LOTOR ISN’T GONNA MARRY HUNK ANYMORE. LIKE, HUNK IS DEPRESSED RIGHT NOW AND I SWEAR I’M GOING TO KILL SOMEONE. 

Princess: wait what was that about hunk?? like not how he just got dumped, but he’s depressed??

Gasolina: UHM. YES. HE STARTED WITH THIS: [IS HUNK GONNA DIE???.png]

Princess: oh no. _o h n o._

# Pidge’s POV(?)

## Messaging: Hermes

Green Goblin: MATT MATT MATTMATTMATT MAAT MAT

Hermes: Pidge wtf

Green Goblin: WE HAVE TO KILL SOMEONE.

Hermes: ???????????? what? why?

Green Goblin: THEY HURT OUR CINNAMON ROLL FRIEND. >:(

Hermes:WHO IS IT.

Green Goblin: HIS. OWN. FIANCÉ.

Hermes: oh sh- LOTOR???

Green Goblin: YEAH. LOTOR. HE JUST BROKE UP WITH HUNK.

Hermes: W H Y??

Green Goblin: I DUNNO.

## Messaging: The Prince of Sunshine

Green Goblin: WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT-

The Prince of Sunshine: ?

Green Goblin: YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU’VE DONE, YOU LITTLE SHIT.

The Prince of Sunshine: I really don’t.

Green Goblin: YOU- YOU FORGOT YOU DUMPED YOUR FIANCÉ???

The Prince of Sunshine: Wait, What?! I’ve haven’t done anything!

Green Goblin: Wait what-

The Prince of Sunshine: I think I would’ve remembered doing something like that! I love Hunk with my entire heart!! Why would I dump him???

Green Goblin: [but ya did this to him.png]

The Prince of Sunshine: Oh no. I know exactly what’s going on now... I have to go do something.

Green Goblin: ??

The Prince of Sunshine: It’s a clingy ex of mine. They occasionally do this.

Green Goblin: Oh. That isn’t cool. That HAS to be illegal.

## Messaging: Hermes

Green Goblin: FALSE ALARM, IT WAS A CLINGY EX OF LOTOR’S.

Hermes: How...?

Green Goblin: Good question. Probably hacking of some sorts.

## Messaging: Gasolina

Green Goblin: CALL THE MURDER OFF, IT WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING.

Gasolina: I’m already outside his house tho

Green Goblin: LANCE-

Gasolina: jk jk but how??

Green Goblin: idk man, some clingy ex he said and hacking.

Gasolina: ohhhhhhhh.

## The Memers of The Universe

Green Goblin: FIRST, HAS ANYBODY KILLED LOTOR, SECOND, IS HUNK DEAD??

Emo to The Extremo: I wish, and no, thankfully.

Green Goblin: WELL DON’T MURDER LOTOR BECAUSE IT WAS ALL A MISUNDERSTANDING. [DON’T KILL LOTOR.png]

Emo to The Extremo: Oh.

Cinnamon: Oh.

Green Goblin: OH THANK FUCK YOU ARE OKAY-

Cinnamon: Yeah, Lotor explained everything...

Green Goblin: Phew. That was pretty close...

**Author's Note:**

> *jazz hands*


End file.
